


The mission

by silverynight



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Q, Protective James Bond, but q, everyone knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Q is the only one who can make Bond come back. Everyone knows it but him.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 11
Kudos: 527





	The mission

Q still doesn't understand why he's the one sitting right in front of Madeleine; he should be on the other side of his own earpiece. He's not a field agent. Why is he there? 007 never liked him otherwise he would've at least taken care of the equipment better.

She's smiling amusedly at him with a cup of coffee in her hands. Q tries not to feel exposed. R is telling him to calm down.

He shouldn't be there, but Moneypenny thought it was a great idea and M approved...

"If you're here it means he hasn't come back to you," she finally says, after a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"You mean to MI6?" Q's brow quirks up. "No. Well, he said he didn't–"

"No, I meant back to _you_," she cuts him off and then huffs. "Of course not, he's an idiot."

Q feels lost, but decides not to ask, R and Moneypenny seem to be enjoying the situation quite a lot at the other side of the earpiece.

"Could you please send him a message?"

"They want him back, don't they?"

"Yes. M seems to need some of his expertise on a mission," Q tries not to roll his eyes; he's still not at all sure why they all want him so much.

"We're not together anymore," Madeleine comments, although she doesn't seem sad about it. "I haven't received any messages from him in a long time."

"Oh," Q tries not to look surprised. "I should have–"

"But I can make him come back," she grins and takes a picture of a very surprised and confused Q with her phone and then starts texting. "I bet he'll be here tomorrow. You can sleep on the couch and your friend on the floor..."

It's the first time since Q arrived that she acknowledges the agent that has come with him.

009 shakes her head; she's usually very collected during her missions, but for some reason she looks tense.

"I think we should go, Q."

"I'll stay," he insists. "I took a plane for this..."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Madeleine says sincerely. "How are you feeling? I know you're terrified of them."

"I–I'm fine," he mumbles, still confused. She says it like she knows him very well. "How do you kn–"

"James's favorite pastime was to talk about you."

Q has no idea what to say to that, so he doesn't even try.

***

He wakes up with a jolt and flinches when he sees a shadow hovering over him.

"I told you you were being creepy," Q hears Madeleine's amused voice and remembers in an instant what he's actually doing there.

007 has arrived and the sun hasn't even risen yet. That was quick.

"I'm not 007 anymore," the former MI6 agent says, upset. "I have a name, you know..."

He must've said that out loud then.

"Right," Q mumbles, feeling as terrible as he usually feels when he wakes up. He takes his glasses and puts them on. "I–"

"Are you alright?" Finally, Q notices how worried Bond looks. "Why did they send you here? It's dangerous and–"

"I'm taking care of him," 009 cuts him off and Bond glares at her in response.

"I just came to deliver a message," Q says, trying to ignore both 007 and 009. "M wants you back."

"Do you?" Bond kneels in front of him and stares like he hasn't seen Q in decades.

"Do I what?"

"Do you want me back?" He asks and Q tells himself Bond is just joking, he doesn't really care what the Quartermaster thinks, but his expression is completely serious at the moment.

"That depends," he mumbles and notices the glimmer of hope in Bond's eyes. "Are you gonna take care of your equipment? Because I swear to God, Bond, if you don't I'll send you with a water gun next–"

Bond chuckles; he looks so much younger when he does that, Q hasn't seen him so happy before, perhaps retirement was good for him after all.

He leans to take Q's face in his hands, surprising the younger man.

"I promise I'll take care of my equipment, I'll cherish it from now on," he whispers and Q has the feeling he's not talking about equipment anymore.

Over Bond's shoulder, he looks at Madeleine and 009 for help; the first winks at him while the second just rolls her eyes.

"So..." He clears his throat, pushing the other away. "Are you officially back?"

"Yes, Q," Bond says, smiling at him fondly.

"R-Right, o-okay," he stammers; he didn't expect it to be that easy. He suddenly feels like he has a problem, but doesn't know what kind of yet.


End file.
